


Transformation

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Moments from Smackdown 7/12/2001
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Transformation

Title: Transformation  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom/Couple WWF M. Cole/Tazz  
Rating: Uh...PG again, I guess.  
Spoliers: Kinda for Smackdown 7/12  
Comments: Yes, either onlist or off at [melmast@...](mailto:melmast@...)  
Distribution: "Not Every Thug Needs A Lady" if you ladies would like  
it. Everyone else, just let me know where it ends up so I can visit.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I promise to put them back when I'm  
done.  
Synopsis: Michael's reflections on his lover's about-face  
Comments: This was pulled from several moments of that segment - "The  
Look", Mikey's comment that they hadn't spoken, and JR's at the end  
when he says "This is not the same man who was your friend, Michael"  
I just went from there. I've found two very LOUD muses, and they  
won't shut up! :)  
  
Michael is "speaking"  
  
********************  
  
Transformation  
-Khylara  
  
I don't know him anymore.  
The man  
I fell in love with  
Isn't the same man  
I see now.  
Cold,  
Bitter,  
Ruthless,  
And completely under  
Paul Heyman's thumb,  
The smile I loved so  
Replaced  
By a perpetual scowl  
And the sense of humor  
That used to keep us  
Both laughing  
During Smackdown and Heat  
Is now gone.  
  
He won't even talk to me,  
Hasn't even glanced  
In my direction  
Since that night  
In the ring  
And I wish to God  
I understood why.  
Granted,  
We're on different sides now,  
But that shouldn't change  
Our feelings,  
Should it?  
I know  
it hasn't changed mine.  
  
Because  
I still love him  
In spite of everything,  
In spite of  
The silence  
That hurts deeper  
Than anything else  
He could do.  
The silence between us has me  
Doubting,  
Wondering  
If I did something  
To push him away.  
Maybe  
He was just tired of me  
And didn't know how  
To end it.  
Maybe it was a lie,  
A work,  
From the very beginning.  
  
But it couldn't have been  
All lies,  
Could it?  
The softly whispered  
"I love you, Mikey"  
Said just before we drifted off  
To sleep  
Tangled in eachother's arms  
After lovemaking,  
The intensity of  
Your passion  
Combined with  
A ferocious protective streak.  
You said we were partners,  
Good friends.  
Was it all  
A lie?  
  
I don't know  
And a part of me  
Is too heartsick to care,  
Because thanks to this Invasion  
The man I love,  
The man I gave  
My heart and soul to  
Is gone,  
Transformed into someone  
I don't know anymore  
And wouldn't want to.


End file.
